Sohese'tsunairade
About A young centaur mare born to Ta'mir Tegira and Ta'in Breyna, the current centaur herd leaders of Ymir, which effectively makes her the nobility-in-equivalence of a princess (comparisons between the two are speculative at best, but they are considered similar to most races). Her official rank of Ta'invorna roughly translates to "Little Herd Face". She is a bit on the small side as most female centaur go, for her age, with wavy white mid-back-length hair and forest-green eyes; her equine coat is white with gray spots all around. Like most non-elven creatures of Ymir, clothing feels binding and restrictive to her, but thanks to her friendship with Rae Milleneut, she has acquired a sense of fashion that makes at least torso garments worth wearing. She spent most of her younger years frolicking and playing with the other centaur and races of Ymir, as was common for pretty much any sentient race within the country's borders, heedless of her rank or title. When her parents felt she was old enough to understand more, they reined her in somewhat and began teaching her the ways of Ymir's politics between the three major races there, and also minor studies about the adjoining Sevoh Empire to the south. At home and in friendly company, she is extremely bubbly and a bit of an airhead, blanking or spacing out frequently and not paying attention to obvious things. This is something of a feint (but how much of one is questionable) that was taught to her by her elders; she is well-known by the herd, in times of need, to be an exceptional invoker of natural arts and magic, a pinpoint-accurate shot with practically any kind of bow, and an open-minded and helpful individual that most will say she inherited from her mother. Non-centaur races have nigh-unanimously given her the title of "Tomesa ju Ymir" (roughly, "Ymir's Sweetheart") due to her personality, and her presence is welcome virtually anywhere in the country. Among those she doesn't know or in the presence of hostility, however, she tends to become distant or minimally responsive. Her parents believe that she has not yet learned how to be fully independent, and attribute this semi-antisocial behavior to such a trait. In times of business and labor, she is a focused worker and surprisingly stronger than she looks; in times of celebration and recreation, she is a bit on the shy and awkward side, but takes to the alcohol much like her mother (and with the same lack of tolerance) to compensate for it, albeit with a bit less physical contact than the former while under its effects. Friends have taken to calling her 'Setsuna' as a shortened form of her name, which she does not mind in the least. She is a close and personal friend of Rae Milleneut, and has imprinted upon her brother, Jayce Milleneut, having held partially-concealed feelings for the latter since they were both fairly young; the two share an affectionately-mutual relationship as time and distance allows, and has dropped hints that she may be of a polygamous nature by his own preference. It is also said that she is a favorite of the Faery Queen Titania. She has been the subject of a handful of prophecies spread around Ymir as well, typically by the Bloodhooves, wherein her demise will grant their tribe some manner of benefit or glory. As far as she knows, however, no elaboration has ever been given as to the truth or reasoning behind these prognostications; such a prospect nearly came to pass, however, when she was 'killed' during an ambush. However, through a host of events and intervention, Jayce was able to go back in time and administer a preventative that allowed her to survive, effectively shifting the predetermined lines of time around them and earning the ire of several gods for his efforts. As if that wasn't enough, she became involved in a rescue operation of sorts to prevent Jayce from being doomed to nonexistence, and through a strange series of events was reverted to a younger version of herself, along with Jayce himself and Syndra Llewlyn. Related Characters * Tegira * Breyna * Jayce Milleneut * Rae Milleneut * Titania IV Category:Nobility